


Kissing Booth

by MusicPrincess655



Series: STZ Shenanigans [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm not sorry, Kissing Booth, M/M, Salt, Shirabu's shit ass emotional stability, that's the plot basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Shirabu isn't jealous of all the people coming to kiss Semi, he's not, shut up Taichi





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what you think it is. Happy birthday Semi!

This was, hands down, bar none, the worst idea Tendou had ever had. Kenjirou would stand up and swear to that in a court of law.

Sure, the school was having some budget cuts, and sure, that meant the volleyball team either had to deal with the old fraying uniforms or raise the money themselves, but for most people, that meant having a bake sale.

Not a  _ kissing booth. _

The fact that they’d already made more money than they’d ever have made at a bake sale was a moot point. Kenjirou was irritated with the whole affair.

At first, he thought he’d be uncomfortable with girls asking for him, since he was gay. So far, though, not a single girl had requested him, and only a few boys had wanted him at the beginning. He’d been sitting for at least an hour, watching the traffic around the booth, not needed for anything.

Which made it even more  _ infuriating  _ that Semi hadn’t been able to sit down for the last thirty minutes because he was in such high demand from girls and boys alike. Kenjirou stopped himself from grinding his teeth,  _ again. _

“I don’t get it,” he muttered to Taichi. “Ushijima’s the wonder ace. I’m pretty. Why are they all going to him?”

“First of all,” Taichi answered lazily, “the only way you could be more visibly gay is if you emitted rainbows, so no wonder the girls haven’t asked for you. Second, Ushijima is so far from single that I doubt he remembers life before Tendou. Semi, on the other hand, is single, hot, and bi.”

“But I’m cute, why wouldn’t boys ask for me?” Kenjirou griped.

“Seriously? You’ve looked ready to commit murder for the last twenty minutes and you’re surprised no one wants to kiss you? I’d almost say you’re jealous.”

“Shut up, Taichi, I’m not  _ jealous, _ ” Kenjirou snapped. “Just because Semi’s kissing all these people doesn’t mean I should be jealous. I don’t care what he does. Fuck off.”

“See, most people would assume I meant you were jealous because Semi was getting to kiss more people than you, but that made it sound like you’re jealous other people get to kiss Semi.”

“Go die.”

“You could kiss him too, you know, for the low, low price of ¥100 a minute.”

“Shut up! As if I’d want to!”

“Is that why you almost killed that first year?”

Kenjirou growled. The first year had been tiny, adorable, and shy. He’d timidly put down his ¥50 coin for a peck on the cheek from Semi. It had been something straight out of a shoujo manga, meaning it was  _ completely disgusting.  _ He was surprised he hadn’t had an aneurysm from the cheese.

Well, if Semi wanted to kiss blushing first year boys, that was  _ just fine  _ with him. He didn’t care. He had no reason to care.

“You’re grinding your teeth again.”

_ Fuck. _

Semi looked like he was just about to sit down, finally, when a brash looking girl from the women’s volleyball team slapped ¥500 on the table.

“Pucker up, pretty boy, and I’ll make this good for you,” she promised with a cheeky grin, before grabbing Semi’s shoulders and pulling him forward. His eyes were wide for a moment before he leaned into it.

“I’m going on a break,” Kenjirou snapped, throwing himself out of his chair. He caught Taichi’s smirk as he left, but missed the concern in his best friend’s eyes.

Kenjirou wandered the rest of the school festival, aimless, trying to distract himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t  _ know _ the reason he was so irritated, it was that he refused to acknowledge it. He bought some takoyaki, scarfed it down, and decided he’d earned another round. The rational part of his mind pointed out that he was stress eating, but he squashed that part down.

He checked his wallet. Only ¥200 left, not quite enough for another round of takoyaki. He glanced back at the volleyball team’s kissing booth. The line had died down, and there was no one around. Semi was finally sitting down.

Taichi clearly thought he’d be so bothered by Semi kissing other people, but Kenjirou had noticed some Looks coming from Tendou and Reon as well. They all thought he’d be upset with this.

What was so great about kissing Semi, anyway? It probably wasn’t all that great. Fuck it, Kenjirou would go kiss him right now just to prove to them it wasn’t bothering him.

He probably looked like a storm heading for the kissing booth and almost missed the look of alarm he got from several of his teammates. He slammed the ¥200 down.

“Semi-san,” he said, raising his eyes. Semi looked like he wanted to run. “I’ve got a point to prove. This is good for two minutes, yes?”

Semi nodded, still looking wary, but he stood up to meet Kenjirou. Kenjirou was suddenly reminded that he’d never kissed anyone before and had no idea what he was supposed to do for two minutes.

Too late to back out now.

Semi used a hand under his chin to tilt his face up, not wasting any time as he leaned in. His lips were soft, and maybe Kenjirou should’ve been responding, but he wasn’t sure  _ how. _

“Relax,” Semi murmured against Kenjirou’s lips. That was  _ hot _ , and Kenjirou relaxed almost automatically as Semi hummed. Now it was working much better, lips sliding together as Semi moved his hand from Kenjirou’s face down to his belt loops to tug him closer. Kenjirou bumped up against the table, whining. He clung to Semi’s shoulders for support.

“Um…Semi-san?” a timid voice interrupted them. Kenjirou leaned back to see Goshiki wringing his hands. “It’s…been five minutes, and you’re holding up the line.”

Kenjirou turned to see that yes, more people had gotten into line. He stepped away, feeling the blush rising in his cheeks.

“If you…ever want to kiss for free, you know where I live,” Semi started, looking awkward. Kenjirou felt his cheeks flame even more. “You could use some practice.”

Kenjirou’s jaw dropped. He stared at Semi in abject silence for a moment.

“FUCK YOU!” he shrieked as he stalked off, listening to the rest of his team laugh behind him. But when he looked back, Semi looked just a little bit hopeful. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I have saved for this miniseries! All my efforts are going to NaNoWriMo now, so that's all, folks!


End file.
